The present invention relates to an instant cosmetic preparation device, and in particular to an instant cosmetic preparation device and a throwaway mixing container therefor, wherein a predetermined cosmetic may be instantly manufactured in such a way to selectively agitate a main ingredient and a sub-ingredient of cosmetics provided in the inside or to use previously prepared ampoule.
Most of cosmetics available in markets are mass produced in cosmetic factories. The reasons why such cosmetics are being mass produced only in the cosmetic factories are that only factories which equip with predetermined manufacturing facilities and quality control systems are permitted to manufacture cosmetics, which are regulated in a form of country laws.
Such a mass production method may strictly control qualities in such a way to easily monitor each manufacturing process. If defects occurs in quality of cosmetics, it is possible to easily control such defects through a post-sale management prepared for the sake of defective products.
On the contrary, the mass production method is not actually satisfying customers' various purchase needs and there is still a limit to dynamically cope with such customers' various needs.
To this end, there may be some occasions where a new cosmetic may be developed and sold, which does not substantially reflect a predetermined customer's need or use purpose or a new functional cosmetic may be developed and sold in such a way to newly add only some functional ingredients to the same ingredient.
For this reason, customers may have distrusts on a sale policy of a corresponding cosmetic manufacturing company. In some occasions, customers would manufacture at home in person cosmetics that they want to. Here, according to the manual cosmetic manufacturing method, a user puts cosmetic ingredients, which may well match with his skin or preference, into a mixing container and measures the ingredients with a scale and moves the mixed ingredients into a heating beaker and heats the ingredients on a hot plate or a gas range. The heated ingredients are mixed with a mixing device and are packed in a prepared container for the use.
On the contrary, the above-described method is expensive to manufacture, and it needs to purchase every tool to manufacture cosmetics, which may entail a huge economical burden and complicated purchase procedures, whereupon it is hard for an actual customer to manufacture in person cosmetics and use.
In order to resolve the above-mentioned problems, the Korean utility model publication number 20-2011-0005547 describes a method for mixing cosmetic ingredients in such a way to provide a rotating body in the inside of a storing container.
In the above method, a user, however, needs to measure in person each ingredient and put into a storing container to mix. To this end, an ordinary user, who does not have any professional knowledge, should measure in person each ingredient, which may cause complicated procedures, and finished cosmetics may have bad qualities.
In order for customers to manufacture in person various kinds of cosmetics, it needs to provide systematic education and hands-on sessions based on professional knowledge on the manufacturing of cosmetics, which may be difficult to practically perform.
In order to resolve the above mentioned problems, the same applicant as the present application discloses, in the Korean patent application number 10-2012-0116161 filed on Oct. 18, 2012, an instant cosmetic preparation device wherein a predetermined cosmetic may be manufactured in such a way to instantly agitate a main ingredient and at least one sub-ingredient based on a user's selection.
In the above conventional instant cosmetic preparation device, a user should engage in person a main ingredient container and a sub-ingredient container into an input port of an instant cosmetic preparation device. More specifically, the customer should prepare a main ingredient container, a sub-ingredient container or a finished product container, which means that the above invention provides only a function of a sale assistant device rather than an unmanned vending machine.